


Collect the Moments One By One

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop freaking out," Blaine says softly, his fingers stroking at Kurt's cheek for a second before he blushes and drops his hand.  "I just mean that I'm sorry I said it like that.  Just out of the blue, at The Lima Bean.  Not exactly the height of romance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collect the Moments One By One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 2x22. Title is from "Mushaboom" by Feist.

"I did mean to say it, like, you know--" Blaine says, later that night while they're shifting through sheet music on Kurt's bed.

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, not really paying attention. He's wondering how much inspiration you can take from something before it's just plagiarism, because he's pretty sure the big show stopper of a first act solo he'd been mentally composing for Pip Pip Hooray was actually just him rewriting Thank Heaven For Little Girls. Though he has no idea why that's also one of Blaine's options for an audition song.

"What kind of show is this, again?" Kurt asks cautiously. He'd been a little distracted earlier when Blaine was talking about it. Not that it's his fault - because you can't just spring 'I love you' on someone while they're mid-gulp of a non-fat mocha - but still.

"Kurt," Blaine says, taking the sheet music out of his hand and tugging at Kurt until he's sitting beside Blaine, up against the pillows. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kurt asks nervously, because-- oh god. Blaine totally didn't mean it and now he regrets it, and he's going to dump Kurt on his own bed and spend the summer making out with one of the chorus members of To Catch A Predator: The Musical Review, if his audition songs are anything to go by. Although Blaine would make a good Chris Hansen, if he'd ever learn how to use gel to volumize instead of just plaster down.

"Stop freaking out," Blaine says softly, his fingers stroking at Kurt's cheek for a second before he blushes and drops his hand. "I just mean that I'm sorry I said it like that. Just out of the blue, at The Lima Bean. Not exactly the height of romance."

"That's okay," Kurt says quietly, because it is. The fact that Blaine had said it at all, the fact that Blaine had _felt_ it, was more than any romantic gesture Kurt could've daydreamed on his own. Kurt doesn't know if he's ever going to be able to get over it, that he has a boyfriend now. That he has _Blaine_ now.

"Is not," Blaine says, pulling him in closer. Kurt tries to protest when he hears sheet music crumpling beneath him, but Blaine just waves it off and tugs Kurt down beside him, linking their hands together on Kurt's stomach. "I had plans, you know," he says once they're settled. "Big, romantic plans."

"Well now I know you're lying," Kurt says, smiling softly so Blaine will know he's teasing. "We both know you're notoriously bad at romance." Okay, mostly teasing.

"I know," Blaine sighs, squeezing Kurt's hand and leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Hence the blurting it out over coffee thing instead of... I don't know. A skywriter. Fireworks. A song outside of your window at 3 A.M."

"Horrible for the environment, you would probably singe your eyebrows off and who knows how those things would grow back, and as happy as it might make _me_ , I don't think my dad would appreciate the musical expression of love in the middle of the night," Kurt ticks off on his fingers.

"I never said they were _good_ ideas," Blaine mumbles, rubbing his nose along Kurt's jaw for a second before tilting his head up so he can kiss at the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"This one's not so bad, though," Kurt says, turning his head so he can kiss Blaine properly. It's nice now, in a familiar way it wasn't before, because everything was new and exciting and a little too overwhelming for Kurt to fully wrap his head around it. It's more comfortable now they've done this enough that most of the awkwardness is gone, and they now know how their bodies fit together, and that Blaine leans in to the right and Kurt leans in to the left, and they haven't bumped noses or knocked teeth for a while now. Kurt knows that Blaine likes it when Kurt's on top of him, that he likes kisses on his neck and his jaw, that he likes to be _touched_. He also likes that Blaine knows how to touch _him_ , knows where to kiss him and knows that when he sucks right below Kurt's ear, Kurt will shiver and press closer, just like he's doing now.

"Come here," Blaine says, tugging on Kurt's arm until he rolls on top of Blaine's body, and Kurt smiles down at him when Blaine spreads his legs open so Kurt can fit between them. He wraps his arms around Kurt's back, his hand settling at the small of Kurt's back.

"I love your bed," Blaine whispers, his breath warm over Kurt's ear, and Kurt hides his smile against Blaine's shoulder before lifting his head up.

"Because good things happen in my bed?" Kurt asks, smirking a little at the innuendo.

"Because you happen in your bed," Blaine says in a low voice, completely sincere, and Kurt can't stand it - he moves forward quickly to kiss Blaine hard and deep, their mouths moving easy and open together, Blaine's hand grabbing a little at the back of Kurt's shirt, and Kurt doesn't even think about telling him to stop wrinkling the fabric.

Kurt knows that this time isn't much different from when they made out last time, before Kurt left for New York, desperate and already missing each other and trying to stay quiet so Kurt's family downstairs wouldn't hear. Except, well, it _is_ different. Because Blaine _loves_ him, and Kurt had spent so long thinking that he would never have this before he graduated high school and got out of this small town, that he wasn't expecting it when Blaine showed up and turned all of Kurt's plans on their head. Kurt doesn't mind, though, because now there are new plans - plans for college and apartments and a _future_ , and Kurt's starting to let himself hope, just a little, that all of it might actually happen one day.

Granted, the future seems so far from where they are right now, making out on top of sheet music while Blaine makes happy noises into Kurt's neck, but still. A boy can daydream.

"You're thinking too loud," Blaine says suddenly, and Kurt rolls his eyes, tilting his head when Blaine leans up for a kiss. "About me?"

"About us," Kurt says immediately, flushing a little, but Blaine doesn't even seem to notice. He wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders and tugs him closer, sucking at Kurt's bottom lip before pulling back and whispering, "I could do this forever. Just kissing you like this, right here." He sighs a little and presses forward for another kiss, and Kurt wants to roll his eyes, he _does_ , but it's not like he disagrees.

"I love kissing you too," Kurt says, his voice coming out embarrassingly high and breathless as Blaine sucks at Kurt's jaw, lips trailing down his neck. Blaine freezes, though, and Kurt's about to whine (the heat was just starting to build low in his stomach, getting close to that place where making out could turn into something more if they just didn't stop) when Blaine says, "I'm still sorry about-- about how I said it. Blurting it out in a coffee shop. You were just being so _you_ , Kurt, rambling about New York and your friends--"

"I do not ramble, Blaine," Kurt huffs.

"--and it was the only thing I could think of to say in that moment. I wish I had saved it, though. Told you when it was important, so you'd have this romantic story to tell--" Blaine cuts himself off, and Kurt can see the way he's starting to go pink. _Oh._

"Tell our kids?" Kurt asks, trying for teasing and light, but it just comes out shaky and soft, and-- seriously, what the hell? Kurt doesn't _want_ kids. He'd prefer to spend his money on himself, thank you very much. Still, knowing Blaine's thinking the same things as he is - about them, about their future - makes Kurt feel stupid and happy all at once. The way Blaine's still blushing doesn't hurt, either.

"Oh, hush," Blaine says, letting go of Kurt's shoulders so he can slide his hands down Kurt's sides, just holding him. "I don't regret saying it, but I still wish I'd said it better."

"So say it again," Kurt says, brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "Right now."

"But this isn't--"

"Yes it is," Kurt says, darting back in to kiss him, quick and soft. "Right here, right now. Say it again."

"I love you," Blaine says quietly, staring at Kurt with big, dark eyes in a way that makes Kurt want to squirm away and cling even closer all at the same time.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispers back, ducking down to press his mouth to Blaine's and kiss him deeply, lips moving together a little more desperate than before until they're both panting, breaking away just far enough that they can tip their foreheads together and breathe without moving away.

Kurt knows his hair is messed up and his shirt is rucked in a way that's going to take ages to iron out, and he's pretty sure there's a page of sheet music stuck to his elbow, and Kurt is in love. He's in love with someone who loves him back.

"See?" Kurt says, grinning at Blaine until Blaine smiles back at him. "Perfect."

  



End file.
